To hell with Tommy Quincys
by DanyOdair
Summary: Jude is kinda rude, Tommy is kinda promiscuous...their lives are mysteriously connected. Their lives will never be the same after they meet. based in "al diablo con los guapos"
1. To hell with Tommy Quincys!

TO HELL WITH TOMMY QUINCYS!

this fanfic is based in the novela "al diablo con los guapos" and it has a lot to do with the central drama of that story, but I changed a few things to make it better for the instant star characters. I really hope you like it.

"I'm Jude Harrison, but everybody knows me as "the boy/girl". ok, I admit it...I'm not like the other girls. some people say that it's because my mother died when I was born so I never had a "feminine figure". other people say that it's my dad's fault...because he always does what I say. But I think that I'm just as I want, and I will never change. I like football and music more than anything in this world, and ok, maybe I'm just a little bit agressive sometimes, but that doesn't turn me into a boy...does it?. Since my mother died, seventeen years ago, me my father and my nanny "sister cheeks", moved from his home town to Mexico...but now my father wants to come back to see his best friend, Stuart Quincy and spend some time with him and his family. Sister cheeks says that it's the best for me, that now that we'll live in a small town she'll be able to keep her eyes on me all the time to avert that some guy "deflowers" me or does me the "filthy thing" as she says. Dad repeats the same, that is the best for me, that I will understand later...but for some reason, that doesn't convince me at all...there's something behind this sudden desicion...and I don't know why, but I'm sure that it has to do a lot with me"

* * *

I'm Thomas Quincy, but everybody calls me Tommy and there's no girl who resists me in this town. I'm everything a woman could ask for: smart, hot, rich...or at least that's what my best friend Kwest says. I like the way I live my life, but my mother is pushing me all the time to get married to Portia Mills, her best friend and my father's secretary. About him, I don't have much to say...he just doesn't care about me or my mom at all...for him, his family is just my little sister Sadie. Grandmère Rebecca says that he acts like that because he lost the love of his life years ago, and he blame us. That's why I promise myself that I would never fall in love with any woman...never.

Characters:

**Harrisons**  
Don Harrison (40)  
Jude Harrison (17)  
Sister Caroline, aka "Sister Cheeks" (45)

**Quincys**  
Rebecca Quincy (60)  
Stuart Quincy (43)  
Victoria Quincy (40)  
Tommy Quincy (21)  
Sadie Quincy (17)

**Victoria's family**  
Liam Spiederman (40)  
Vincent Spiederman (19)

**Servants (workers in the Quincy's mansion)**  
Katherine "Kat" Porter (18) maid  
Karma Suhngan (20) maid  
Jamie "Morgan" Andrews (19) Chauffeur  
Mason Fox (25)Butler

**Others **  
Portia Mills (25)  
Kwest Mccain (21)


	2. That can't be a girl

That can't be a girl...

"Mom, stop it please...I'm not getting married!" Tommy Quincy screamed at his mother, who was looking at him with pleading eyes, about to cry.

"But son, please understand...she's the best choice..."

"Then why don't you marry her, uh?" Tommy teased his mother, half laughing as he poured some cologne over his shirt "I admit it, I like Portia, a lot...but we're just friends with benefits, and I like that way so stop asking me if I'm gonna marry her, because the answer is no!" He straightened his black leather jacket and looked at himself through the mirror, proud of his look. That was the only thing he could be proud of, he thought. He walked downstairs, always followed by his mother.

"Please Stuart, tell him something!" Her mother, Victoria, pleaded to his father, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He didn't even bother to look away from the paper to respond his wife's request.

"If he doesn't want to get married, then don't force him to do it. We've got enough with one forced marriage in this house, don't you think?"

his father used to made those kind of comments every time he had the chance to make them.

"And besides, I think Portia is not for him. she needs a man, not a kid like him"

Tommy just rolled his eyes and ignored his father's words. Actually, he was so used to hear just insults coming from his father that he didn't even get offended.

"Ok mom, I gotta go to work...Kwest and I want to talk to the workers today and I'm already late" He got close to his mother and kissed her forehead. She just looked at him, resigned to give up, at least for now.

"Fine son, just promise me you will think about it, please. Wouldn't it be perfect if you proposed her the day you sister comes back from London?"

Tommy just shook his head and walked out of the house, not even suspecting that that day, his whole life would change.

* * *

"So this is Canada..." a very disappointed Jude said, after looking through the window all the way from the airport. "I hate it dad. Please, let's come back to Mexico...if we're fast enough, we still can make it to the football game!"

"Jude, I already said that for the first time, you're not controlling our lives. we're gonna stay here for a long time, and I'm asking you, pleading you, to accept it" Don said, with a warm and calmed voice as he grabbed her daughter's hand "Besides, you don't even know Canada. I'm sure you'll love it"

"Love it? Please, I haven't seen a football pitch or a taco stand since we went out of the airport! Dad, my legs are itching! I need to kick a ball!"

"We're gonna be at my friend's house soon..."

"Are you sure, Don? I don't remember where it exactly was..." sister cheeks looked through the window in awe as she fanned herself "when I left, this town wasn't this piece of city as you see it now, Jude. People lived in houses and not one above the other"

"Sister Cheeks, you're talking like a grandma" Jude said, half laughing.

They both laughed at Jude's comment.

"As I was saying, I can almost believe this is the same town we left seventeen years ago..."

"I know" Don Harrison, Jude's dad admitted "Isn't amazing how Stuart's construction company has changed this town?"

The smile on the nun's face disappeared immediately as she avoided Jude's and Don's looks.

"Well, at least he did something good with his company...after all, he had to marry a woman he didn't love to save it" she said with resentment, causing Jude to shudder.

Jude looked through the window again and a big smile appeared across her face when she saw people screaming and playing football. If there was something that could cheer her up right now, after she had left the place she recognized as her home, that was football.

"Cab man! Stop the car stop the car stop the car!" she screamed, completely excited as she tried to open the door, unsuccessfully.

The driver looked at Don, not knowing what to do.

"Jude, I don't think this is the best..."

"Please dad! Sister Cheeks can come with me! Then we'll go to your friend's house or wherever you want me to go. Please!"

"You don't know this town..."

Jude grabbed the driver's head and covered his eyes, causing him to stop the car abruptly.

"What the..."

"Jude!" Don and Sister Cheeks screamed at the same time.

"I promise I will score 3...not 4 goals..."

"please please please please please please please please please..."

"Could you please let him go?" the driver pleaded, covering his ears with both hands. Jude looked at him aggressively and hit his head.

"him my ass! I'm a girl!" she corrected him, completely angry.

"Sorry lady, but I got confused by the way you're dressed" the driver apologized.

Jude looked at herself, not understanding the driver's confusion. But for everyone else, it was pretty obvious. She was wearing a pair of brown pants and a yellow hoodie, besides a red jockey covered her hair by complete and part of her face, which made her look like a boy.

"It's ok Jude, you can go" Don finally said, but then looked at Sister Caroline "Please Sister, go with her. I don't want her to get lost in Canada"

"Of course I'll go with her...one of those men can be too clever by half and you know what happens when a man cross the line..."

"Yes I know, he will try to do me the filthy thing..." Jude said, as if she was repeating a part of the gospel "C'mon Sister Cheeks, hurry up! They're already playing!"

Jude jumped out of the taxi and looked around. Everything seemed so different, but still, for some reason, she felt she was on the right place. She turned around and looked at his father through the window.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Jude said to his father, who limited himself to smile and nod.

"But you don't know HOW much I love you..." she bend and kissed his father's cheek "though you brought us here..."

They both laughed, but Don's smile was nostalgic. Jude didn't notice this and kept laughing.

"Take care dad...Rain of kisses for you!" she blew him a bunch of kisses and then turned around and ran towards the football pitch.

Don waited for Jude to walk away before he looked at Sister Caroline

"Take care of her...you know how risky is to leave her alone in this town, especially knowing how much she looks like her mother"

The nun simply nodded before she turned around and ran across the street.

"Wait for me there sweetie! And you pervert, stop looking at her! I saw you!..."

* * *

"So you and Portia..." Kwest asked anxiously as they walked towards the building the company was construing.

Tommy and Kwest were both architects and they loved their works. They both designed the building and now were managing the whole project, including the worker's efficiency . That's why they were very surprised when they arrived at the building and didn't see none of them where they were supossed to be.

"Can we talk about my private life later? We need to check if the workers are really working, but as I see, they're not"

"I have to disagree. They're working...but not exactly on the project" he pointed at the football pitch that was at the other side of the street. all the workers were there, playing football and screaming for "their" team.

"I can't believe this..." Tommy was totally angry. Without even thinking about it, he walked towards the football pitch.

* * *

"Go go go...c'mon, you got it...Jude!" Sister Cheeks was more than used to see her Jude, her little girl, playing football even better than some men. Jude looked at Sister Cheeks and smiled, apologizing for what she had just done. One of the players from the other team was on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Jude, how many times I've told you not to hit the players?" Sister Cheeks scolded her as she helped the man her "little girl" had just knocked down. Jude grabbed a bottle of water and poured a bit over the man.

"But if I just touched him...he's just overreacting! Are you a man or not? Stand up! C'mon!" she kicked the man, causing him to scream again.

"Hey Jude, we admitted you to play with us...but we never said something about hit" one of the players said, also helping the man.

Jude rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.

"That's why this country is like this...because the lack of men!"

One of the men was about to respond when suddenly, he saw someone walking towards them. Immediately, everybody's faces went pale and they all backed off, until they all were out of the person's reach. Jude looked at them, totally puzzled.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that! But it's not to react like that. You seem cows that are about to be sent to the slaughterhouse"

"Boss..." One of the workers said, apologetically.

Jude turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes that looked her up and down. He was a tall, good-looking man, but with a shadow of pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry, but if you wanna play, you'll have to wait...we're full" Jude simply said, still with her hands on her hips. The man behind the blue eyes guy, a tall, black and cute man, cracked a smile but tried to hide it.

"This is a joke isn't it? For your information, if you're new, I'm the boss, and you're playing football when you should be working on the project"

Jude immediately understood the guys' reaction. He seemed to be very strict, and maybe she was just seeing things, but she had the feeling that the workers were scared of him. She looked around and for the first time realized that she wasn't exactly at a football pitch. It was land, just land destined to be a building or a mall...

She looked at him up and down and walked towards him, determined.

"So this is all yours?" she asked, pointing around with her free hand.

The man nodded, astonished by the confidence the worked showed.

"Well, then stop stressing the workers...they need to kick around sometimes you know?, because when they don't, the legs start to itch and all they want is to kick a ball...why don't you take the coat off and kick around with us?...it must be hot inside there, boss...c'mon, you won't even notice when you will be screaming GOAAALL!"

The man jumped at Jude's scream, causing his friend to laugh again. Jude rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"Well, with that kind of boss, what can we expect from the workers?" she said, provoking him.

He looked at her directly at the eyes and suddenly realized that the person in front of him was a girl. The girl with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He tried to hold a laugh as he looked at her up and down.

"At least they are a little respectful. I can't say the same about you...Charlie"

He smiled when he saw her reaction. She was totally furious.

"Charlie?...Charlie my ass!" Jude screamed, and without even think about it, she threw him all the water of the bottle directly at his face "Don't you ever call me Charlie again!"

The man's friend was laughing his ass off on the floor, and before he could react, Sister Cheeks grabbed Jude by the arm and walked away with her.

"You're gonna pay for this!" the man threatened her, screaming loud enough for her to hear as she walked away. she forced with Sister Cheeks to come back, but her nany was obviously stronger.

"Look how scared I am! Oh, I'm a chicken! Come here, c'mon! And you'll see who chickens out!" she threatened him back as she show him her fists.

"How many times I've told you not to get into trouble with boys?...it seems you've got a gift or something...Jesus Christ!"

"I had to do something. You know how much I hate that kind of people...and especially him, thinking that he was more than the workers... and then calling me a boy!"

Sister Cheeks simply shock her head as she listened to Jude.

"Well, if we're lucky enough, we will never see him again" Sister Cheeks said, hopeful.

How wrong she was...


	3. All the girls are my type

All the girls are my type...

Don Harrison walked through the hall of the Quincy's mansion, following a very polite butler. Everything seemed to the in the same place since he had left, something that surprised him after seeing what his friend had done with the whole town.

"I will inform Mr. Quincy of your presence. Take a seat, please" the small, pale man said to him, using a grave tone.

He obeyed the butler's words and took a seat as he looked around, remembering the old times. He was so focused on his own thoughts that didn't even notice when Stuart Quincy, his old best friend, walked downstairs with a big smile across his face.

"My good friend Don!" he said happily as he opened his arms to receive his friend. Don stood up and embraced his friend, just as the old times. They had grown up together, but now, after all those years; Don had the strange sensation that he was hugging a strange. "It is a real pleasure to see you, after all these years!"

Don nodded shyly as he pulled away from his friend's embrace. He looked at his friend up and down in astonishment. He had changed a lot since the last time he had seen him.

"It is a pleasure for me to see you too, Stuart" Don said honestly, smiling at his friend "and a surprise too...we've changed a lot, don't you think?"

"Of course we've changed, Don. They are seventeen years, after all..." Stuart looked into his friend's eyes and Don immediately looked away. He knew the question that was coming and tried to stay calm when he hear as his friend cleared his throat. "What happened, Don? You just disappeared; vanish off the face of the earth"

"I..."

'After I got married I went to your house and your mother said that you were busy, but I never understood..." Stuart noticed his friend's nervous expression and decided not to insist. He smiled again and tapped Don's shoulder "but it doesn't matter...you're back now, and for good I hope"

Don Harrison looked at his friend and suddenly, like an alarm, his heart told him to say no. there was something wrong with all this, he thought. Maybe he wasn't ready to come back, to confront his friend. Maybe he had to take his daughter and travel back to Mexico, where everything was safe. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a familiar voice coming from the hall.

"C'mon Sister Cheeks, it wasn't that rude...just a little bit of water. I'm sure he gets wetter when it rains..."

"Yeah, but when it's pouring rain! Jude, the man can get a cold, and if he does you'll be on trouble..."

Suddenly, Sister cheeks noticed Stuart and Don's eyes on them and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"Caroline..." Stuart said, breathless, looking at the nun up and down in disbelief. Jude looked at the man in front of her and then at her nanny, totally puzzled. The man had gray hair and wore a black tuxedo, which made him look very old, though you could see his real age by the look on his face

"Stuart, let me introduce you to my daughter, Jude Harrison" Don suddenly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Then he looked at Jude "Jude, this is my friend, Stuart Quincy"

Jude kept looking at the man up and down as she dried his wet hand with his pants. She stepped towards him and hit Stuart's arm playfully as she smiled.

"What's up Mister? Dad talks about you all the time, but I thought you weren't that old"

"Jude!" Don and Sister Cheeks scolded her at the same time. Jude shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry...you're not thaaaat old" she said, rolling her eyes. She hadn't notice the way Stuart was looking at her. It was just as is he had just seen a ghost. He backed off a little, not believing what his eyes were seeing. Jude watched as the friend of his father walked away from her. "What? Oh! I stink, don't I? sorry mister, but I was kicking around with some friends..."

"Whoa...two hours in Canada and you already got friends?" Stuart responded, smiling. He was just seeing things, he thought...she looked like her, but she obviously wasn't. She couldn't be..."I'm impressed"

"Jude is just as friendly as her mother..." Sister Cheeks spotted bitterly. Obviously, nobody understood what she had really meant.

Stuart cleared his throat and ignored her friend's scared expression.

"So your name is Jude...that's a beautiful name" he tried to tap the girl's head, but Jude backed off and showed him her fist as an unconscious movement.

"My mom chose it for me before she died...did you know her? After all, she lived here, in this town...am I wrong dad?" she turned around to face his father, but he had already hid his face to avoid her daughter's question.

"Hey Jude, why don't we go to the kitchen to get something?"

"Now that you mention it Sister, I have a hole in the stomach..." Jude said as she rubbed her belly. But Sister Cheeks didn't laugh, she was too nervous to do it.

"I will call Mason to guide you to the kitchen" Stuart said, still looking at the nun with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh, you mean the stiff with the penguin suit and small eyes that opened us the door?" Jude said, half laughing as she walked like a robot, mimicking the butler.

Sister Cheeks laughed, but then looked at Stuart with resentment in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. Quincy. I still remember where the kitchen is" she spotted and before Stuart could say something, she grabbed Jude's arm and walked towards the kitchen.

Two seconds later, a very wet Tommy walked inside the living room, followed by Kwest, who still laughed.

"I'm telling you that brat is gonna pay..." he suddenly realized of Don's presence "Good afternoon" he said, trying to look as decent as a wet man could look.

"Oh, Don, this is my son Thomas...Thomas, this is my friend Don Harrison" he said, half ignoring Tommy. but Don looked at him up and down as a big smile appeared across his face.

"Perfect..." he murmured to himself before he walked towards Tommy.

* * *

"Atocha's holy child! This is a super kitchen!" Jude said, as she looked around in awe "You think the fridge has space enough for a person?"

"Don't even try it..." said a feminine voice behind them. Jude turned around to meet a young girl, probably her same age. Her black skin and eyes caused an impressing effect when she laughed and showed her perfect and bright white teeth.

"Hi.." Jude said, shyly.

The girl smiled at her warmly.

"I'm Katherine, but everybody calls me Kat and I'm the maid of the Quincy's family" she pointed at the big blue Q she had on her pink apron, always smiling.

Jude dried her hand again and extended it before she introduced herself.

"I'm Jude Harrison. My dad is friends with your boss so...I think I'm gonna stay here for a while"

Kat shook her hand politely and then they both laughed. Jude turned around to look at Sister Caroline, who had almost the whole body inside the fridge.

"That is Sister Cheeks, one of the best people in this world" she said as the nun looked away from the fridge to Kat and waved at her, with an apple in her mouth. Jude shook her head smiling "and one of the greediest too, I must add"

They both laughed.

"I think we're gonna be good friends" Kat said honestly. Jude nodded and turned her head towards the door to meet another girl. She was tall, white and completely gorgeous, but the pink apron gave away her condition in the house. She was a maid, just as Kat. The woman looked at Kat and then at Jude, just as if had just seen a pile of junk.

"How many times I've told you not to bring abandoned dogs to the house?" she said as she looked at Jude up and down.

"Dog?!" Jude immediately tried to attack her, but Sister Cheeks and Kat were faster and grabbed her by the arms. The woman backed off, completely scared.

"Come here, c'mon...call me dog again and you'll see how fast I can take the beauty away from you!" Jude threatened her, still trying to reach for her.

"Please, tell me from which Godforsaken Cabaret you got this girl!" The woman said, half laughing.

"From the one that's next to the Cabaret where they got you, plastic doll!"

"Karma, she's a guess in this house, so you better stay away from her if you wanna keep your job"

Karma expression was priceless. She looked at Jude for a few seconds before she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, in complete state of shock. Once she left, Kat and Sister Cheeks released Jude, who still wanted to shut that insolent woman up.

"When you see her again, she won't have that beautiful hair...you'll see"

"Juhd, plhrease cam dhon..." Sister Cheeks begged, still with the apple in his mouth.

Kat smiled as she looked at Jude.

'This is great...finally, someone will put Karma in her place" she said happily.

Jude smiled too as she winked at her new friend. The door opened again, but this time wasn't Karma. It was Mason, the butler. He looked at Jude and then at Sister Cheeks, and finally at Kat.

"Miss, Sister...Mr. Quincy asked me to guide you to your rooms, so if you are so kind..." he pointed outside the door. Jude looked at Kat and a wonderful idea came to her mind.  
"Well, happens that we're no so kind, penguin..." she said at the butler, who just limited himself to listen to her in disbelief "And happens that our new friend Kat is gonna show us the whole town...so if you don't mind..."

Jude took Kat's and Sister Cheeks' hands and ran away, using the kitchen's door, before Mason could react. He was about to turn around to tell everybody what had just happened when Tommy walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey Mason, dad told me that his friend's daughter was here..." he said as he looked around.

"Indeed, she was...but she is not anymore, Mister" he informed Tommy, with his usual tone "she went out with her nanny and Katherine"

Tommy was totally puzzled.

"Did you see her?" he asked, a bit curious. Mason simply nodded. Tommy smirked. "And...Was she pretty?"

Mason cleared his throat and responded, as serious as always.

"I'm pretty sure that Miss Harrison is not your type, Mister" he said before he turned around. he was about to leave the room when he suddenly said "if the mister hasn't noticed, he's soaked. it is raining outside or...?

"Don't ask" Tommy said bitterly.

Mason simply nodded and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tommy alone.

He thought for a moment and then he laughed.

"You're so wrong Mason...all the girls are my type"


	4. Two for one, part 1

Two for one, part 1

"It has been a long time since we were like this, Don. I can hardly believe that you're here again, in my house..."

"It's nice to come back and know that at least you missed me" Don cracked a smile as he took a sip of the drink his friend had just poured for him. His friend smiled too as he took a seat.

"The day I married Victoria...something happened, am I wrong?. You never made it to the ceremony and after that you disappeared. I only knew you had gotten married because of your mother..."

Don looked down as he picked the correct words.

"Everything after I married Jude's mother was complicated...I'm sorry"

"There's no reason to apologize, my friend. You did what you thought was right to protect your wife and daughter...but tell me, why? I don't even know who she was...in fact, I don't remember if you ever had a girlfriend"

"You didn't know her...she wasn't from this town..." Don said coldly, but he couldn't conceal his nerves.

Luckily, Stuart didn't notice it.

"Well, now that you're back we will have plenty of time to talk about our lives, if I can call mine a life. We were like brothers, and I want to recover that Don"

Don put the drink over the table and looked at his friend, hesitating for a moment.

"That's why I came back" he said, looking around to make sure that no one else was listening. "I need your help..."

Stuart immediately changed the expression of his face and looked at his friend, concerned.

"Tell me what's wrong then? Are you having money problems or something?"

Don shook his head. It was really hard to talk about his problem to someone he hadn't seen for a long time, but it was necessary if he wanted to protect Jude.

"No it's not that...you know that after my parents died, I received their money and that plus my work as an architect it's enough for me and my family" he paused for a moment and watched as his friend waited for him to tell him completely worried "It's about Jude, my daughter"

Stuart was totally puzzled. What did he have to do with his daughter?

"Sorry Don but I don't understand what you mean..."

Don sat down next to his friend as he looked down, trying to hold the tears.

"Stuart, I'm dying..."

Stuart looked at his friend, in state of shock and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"But that's impossible! You're younger than me"

"I've got cancer. The doctors said I have six months of life, if I'm lucky"  
Stuart thought for a moment...his friend was dying? No, he couldn't let that happen.

"But what about chemotherapy or another treatment? There must be something we can do!"

Don shook his head, smiling weakly.

"No. it's too late...I can only wait for the six months to pass and in the meantime sort out some pending matters"

Suddenly, Stuart understood why his friend had come back after seventeen years.

"And all your pending matters are here, in this town" he said, remembering for a moment the day he found out that his friend had left, without saying goodbye.

"Actually, my only concern doesn't have to do with a place. I'm worried about Jude..." he confessed. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can see it in your eyes. You love your daughter beyond life itself"

"You're right, she's everything for me. And I don't know how to protect her after I...you know" he paused for a moment and then looked at his friend, determined "That's why I need you"

"If you want me to look after her, of course I will do it" Stuart said, presuming his friend's intentions.

But Don shook his head again.

"I was thinking in something more...I want to make sure that she's gonna stay here, with you forever"

Again, Stuart was completely puzzled and the recent new didn't let him realize of the intentions of his old friend.

"I can't tie her to the leg of the bed or lock her up, if it's that what you want me to do"

Don laughed. He couldn't tie Jude, even if he wanted. He stared at his friend, afraid of telling him his intentions. Actually, he had just planned everything, in the moment he saw his friend's son the most wonderful idea came to his mind.

"I don't want you to do anything, Stuart. I'm talking about your son, Thomas. He can help us to keep Jude here, forever"

"I don't understand"

Don hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Tell him to marry my daughter. Do it, and Jude will never leave this house and I can die without that big worry that unsettles my soul"

Stuart couldn't believe it.

'Thomas? Oh no, you don't want your daughter to marry him. He's immature, incapable and..."

"You talk about him as he was the son of your worst enemy" Don interrupted him. Stuart avoided his look.

"It's not that Don, it's just...I know you're worried about Jude's future, but you can't..."

"Thomas is the only hope for my daughter. He can save her from the complete loneliness" he interrupted his friend again.

He was desperate and after his parents died, Stuart was his only 'family' left. So this was his only hope. But he also knew Jude's temperament, and he knew that she wouldn't accept to live in a house just because his father told him to do it. She needed something else, something that could tie her to that family definitely after he dies. And that was Thomas. It has to be.

"Please, help me Stuart. Do it and I promise you that once our children get married, you'll have control over my company and all my shares"

He did it. Don had pronounced the magic words. Stuart wasn't a bad person, but Don knew that his friend would sell his soul for money and it was his weakness. That's why he had gotten married without loving his wife and that's why Don knew he would help him now.

"I will talk to him tonight and I don't promise you anything" Stuart finally said after a while. A smile appeared across Don's face.

Now his daughter had the chance to have a family after he leaves. He extended his hand

"Shake my hand, my soon to be my daughter in law's father"

* * *

"So you are from the same orphanage where I grew up? That's amazing!" Sister Cheek half screamed as they walked down the street, causing all the people near of them to jump. It was strange itself to see someone in habit that happy in that town, where everybody seemed to be ill or tired.

"Yes, I lived my whole life there. Just as Mason and Karma and all the workers of the Quincys. Mr. Quincy is known in the orphanage by helping and giving work to all the teenagers there" Kat informed as she smiled. She was obviously very grateful to Stuart.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were orphan?" Jude asked, a bit crossed as she looked at Sister Cheeks

"Because you never asked me..." Sister Cheeks simply said as she shrugged her shoulders "I meet your mom there, when we were five years old"

"So my mom was orphan too?!" Jude was in state of shock.

"Yes, but she was grateful for all the things life gave her. She had another way to see the life, always colorful...that's why she was cheering people all the time. That was her special gift"

"I like the way you talk about mom. You loved her a lot, don't you?"

"And who wouldn't? You couldn't meet Yvette and not loving her"

"Yvette...sister, my mom's name was Sarah" Jude corrected her nanny and obviously not noticing that she was pale.

"Yeah, sure...I'm sorry" she apologized.

Jude suddenly remembered it and looked for something around her neck and took it out. It was gold medal, with the image of a Virgin engraved on it. She smiled as she showed it to Kat.

"Look at this...this was my mom's medal. She put it around my neck before she died"

Kat looked at it thoroughly and turned it around to see three letters engraved. A "s", a "Q" and a "L".

"What do the letters mean?" Kat asked, looking at them.

"Those are the initials of my mother's name" she pointed at the S "Sarah" then at the Q "Quayle" and finally pointed the L "Lackey"

Kat nodded as she turned around the medal again to see the Virgin.

"Jude, give it to me" Sister Cheeks said serious as she extended her hand and waited for Jude to give her the medal, but she didn't.

"Why?"

"Because we're not in Mexico anymore...robbers are everywhere and that medal is pretty eye-catching"

"But..."

"No buts...c'mon Jude, give it to me"

If there was someone on the face of earth Jude obeyed to, that was sister Cheeks. So resigned, she took the gold chain out of her neck and gave it to Sister Cheeks. She smiled and sighed in relief as she put it inside her pocket.

"Ok, we're here...this is my home" Kat informed them as she pointed at the big red house in front of them.

"It's just how I remembered it..." Sister cheeks said, smiling at Jude and Kat "Girls, what if we spend the night here, at the orphanage? I've been away for a long time and I want to remember the old times...and you Jude, you can know the place where you mom lived!"

Jude didn't listen to her...she was in shock, looking at the building in awe.

"Whoa...my mom lived here" she said, breathless.

"Kat, go inside and tell father John to come here...I want to give him a surprise!"

Kat nodded and she walked inside as sister Cheeks and Jude waited for her at the entrance. Suddenly, a black car stopped behind them abruptly, blocking their way. Jude recognized him once he went out of the car. The boss of the workers was there, he had found her.

"Here you are...I was looking for you. You won't run away from me this time, kid" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him violently.

"Let me go!" Jude screamed, as she tried to get released from his grip.

'Let her go, pervert...or you will have problems with God" Sister Cheeks threatened him, pointing at the sky and then showing him her fist.

"Stay away from this, Mother...my problem is with your friend" the man spotted aggressively.

Jude smiled and finally the man let her go. Jude rubbed her arm and looked at him, totally furious.

"Don't worry sister Cheeks, after all barking dogs seldom bite" she looked at him up and down, smirking "leave me with this asshole, I can cope with him"

The man with the blue eyes smiled too. Jude realized that his friend was behind him, watching as they argued.

"I'm glad!" he said, looking at her up and down. There was something strange in that girl, he though. But she had made a fool of him and he couldn't be condescending. "You know what you are? You're just a spoiled brat...your mom should be stricter with you"

"I don't have a mother" Jude said, this time serious. He had obviously hit her weak point.

"That's pretty obvious...Charlie" he provoked her, still smirking.

Jude walked towards him, clenching her fists.

"I'm not Charlie...I'm a woman!" she said as she took off her jockey. Her long red hair fell in cascades, Causing Tommy to drop his jaw.

"Really?" he managed to say, though he didn't have any doubt. The person in front of her was a girl.

He walked towards her and before she could react he pulled her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips. Jude waved her hands on the air, but didn't pull him away. Maybe she didn't know how, maybe she didn't want him to stop. After a few seconds the man pulled away and Jude backed off, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That was to check if you were a woman" He said as he grinned and touched his mouth with his thumb.

Jude seemed to be out of her shock and looked at him, smiling evilly.

"Oh really?"

She walked towards him, slowly, but she didn't back off.

"Really"

She looked at him up and down again and put his arms around his neck in a sensual way. She was about to kiss him, when suddenly and without hesitation she kicked him in his private part. He fell onto the floor and put his hands over his parts, screaming and writhing in pain.

"And that...was to check if you were a man" Jude said, laughing loudly.

Sister Cheeks covered her eyes with her hands and Kwest was on the floor too, but laughing of his friend.

"I kill you, I swear I kill you!!" he screamed, still on the floor.

"Jesus Christ! Jude what did you do?" Sister Cheeks scolded her, though she was laughing too "C'mon, let's go before he stands up"

"And what about Kat?" Jude said, pointing at the orphanage.

But suddenly, the man tried to stand up and reach for her.

"Let's go!!" Sister Cheeks screamed as she grabbed Jude's arm to walk away from the same man again. She looked at the man on the floor, still laughing.

"Engrave it in your mind, stupid...don't mess with me!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" He threatened her, trying to stand up. His friend helped him after he could control his laugh.

"Oh, look how scared I am! I'm gonna pee my pants!" Jude screamed as they walked away.

Tommy watched as the girl ran away, once again disappearing.

"That coarse girl is gonna pay for this...she messed up with my jewel, with my boy..."

"Please Tommy stop..." Kwest said, starting to laugh again.

"Stop? Not until she pays...just wait and see..." he was furious and sore.

"But if you don't know her, how will you find her?"

"I don't know...but I will make Charlie pay, don't even doubt it" Tommy said, completely blind by the anger and the pain. A girl had hurt his honor and he wouldn't let that pass


	5. Two for one, part 2

Two for one, part 2.

"Well, this is my room" Kat announced proudly as she opened the door.

Jude walked inside, looking around in awe. Everything was so different in that house, she thought. Though the room was too small, she thought it was cute, perfect for her friend. Kat smiled and waited for her to say something.

"wait, there are two beds...why?" She asked as she pointed at the other bed that had a red bedspread.

Kat shrugged her shoulders and simply said "That's Karma's bed. We kinda share the room, though we never speak...she's a little too...how can I say it?"

"A bitch? Slut? Whore?"

"Yeah, all of them" Kat smiled shyly.

They both laughed. Suddenly Jude smirked as she rubbed her hands. She had an idea, a great idea.

"And where does she keep her clothes?" Jude asked innocently as she looked around.

"Over there, in the big closet"

Jude walked towards the wooden closet and opened it wide. It was full of clothes of almost every color.

"Look at all these clothes..." Jude said in awe, as she threw the clothes across the room "she must've spent all her money in these rags"

Kat ran towards her and caught a short skirt on the air.

"Jude don't touch them...she is gonna kill us!" she said as she put the skirt inside the closet again.

Jude took the skirt and threw it across the room, laughing.

"Chill Kat...I told you that she would pay for what she said...and I've got a perfect idea"

Kat immediately got pale. She had just met her, but she knew that Jude had a very twisted mind.

"Oh no...Why don't we just take my pajamas and some clothes and leave to the Orphanage, without getting into problems? Please, Sister Cheeks must be waiting for us"

"No way...I bet she's gobbling up everything in her path!...that's why she's all cheeks" Jude laughed again and then waited for Kat to say something.

Kat seemed to be fighting against her own thoughts. Finally she looked at Jude, resigned.

"Ok...what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Daddy!" a very feminine voice screamed from the top of the stairs. Stuart, who was still talking to Don immediately stood up and turned around. A Blondie, tall, beautiful girl was standing in front of him, smiling like a goddess. He took the girl's hand and guided her to the center of the living room.

"Don, my friend, I want to introduce you to my daughter, the light of my eyes, Sadie" his eyes were full of pride "She just came back from London this morning. We're throwing a party for her tomorrow night"

Sadie smiled at his father and then at the guest, polite as always.

"Congratulations Stuart, your daughter is really beautiful" Don said honestly as he kissed the girl's hand.

Sadie smiled once again and then turned around to face her father.

"Daddy, I'm taking your car. I really really need to go to the mall right now...So I'm going with Morgan"

"Morgan? New boyfriend?" Stuart asked with an undertone of jealousy.

Sadie laughed hysterically.

"Obviously no dad! New chauffeur!" she said as if it was obvious. Stuart seemed to be totally puzzled.

"But his name isn't Morgan"

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"But I like to call him Morgan, daddy. That's makes him a little less _'de qualité moyenne'_"

"What?"

"Less Vulgar, daddy"

Stuart kissed his daughter's forehead as he shrugged his shoulders

"If you say so..."

Sadie smiled and politely walked away

"Ok, I'm leaving...au revoir!"

* * *

"Kat, please change that expression!...If Karma sees us, she'll catch us!" Jude scolded her friend. They were about to go out of the house after Kat picked some clothes to take to the orphanage. They were staying the night over there.

"But what we did was wrong...I know she can be a bitch, but that was way too much"

Jude hit her friend's arm playfully.

"Chill girl, nothing bad will happen...and if something bad happens, then I said it was me, not you"

Kat was about to reply when suddenly a tall, handsome man walked inside the kitchen. He was wearing a black tuxedo and beret, though it was hot outside.

"Please girls, don't cry...I'm back" he said dramatically as he kissed Jude and Kat's hands.

Jude didn't know whether to hit him or laugh at him.

"Who's this?" she asked as she looked at him up and down.

Kat rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Jude, this is Jamie the new chauffeur, he's always telling women how beautiful they are and actually, he's the one who makes me laugh in this house" then she pointed at Jude "Jamie this is Jude, our guest in the mansion"

Jamie made a bow and looked at Jude directly at the eyes.

"Ow...then let me tell you that because of you I'll have to buy a dictionary"

"Why?" Jude asked, half laughing.

"Because you have just left me without words" he said in a grave tone.

Jude looked at Kat and they both cracked up laughing.

"Whoa, He's really good!" Jude said, pointing at him.

"Thanks, thanks" he responded, making bows.

Jude stopped laughing in the moment she saw a blonde, tall woman walking inside the kitchen. She had never seen a girl like her, she thought.

"Morgan, I was looking for you everywhere!" Sadie half screamed when she saw her chauffer "Come here in this right second!"

Jamie walked towards her immediately.

"Morgan? I though your name was Jamie" Jude asked, completely puzzled.

"It is...but if she says I'm Morgan, then I'm Morgan" Jamie responded as he looked at Sadie, mesmerized "By the way, Why did the Miss pick that name for me? Do I remind her of someone or...?"

Sadie thought for a moment.

"Actually yes. When I was a little girl I saw a movie of a Chauffeur that gave his life to save his boss, and the name of the chauffeur was Morgan. Since then I always wanted to have either a dog or a chauffeur called Morgan. And now I've got the Chauffeur"

She said smiling as she tapped Jamie's head. He didn't respond anything, just stayed there, looking at her in awe.

"I'm sure she got the dog too..." Jude commented, causing Kat to laugh.

Sadie immediately looked at her, completely serious.

"And who are you? Do we have a new maid and nobody told me?"

"Maid my ass bleached!" Jude was about to start a fight with the blonde girl, but Kat grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"She's Jude Harrison Miss, your friend's daughter" Kat informed Sadie politely.

Sadie looked at her up and down, with a strange expression on her face. then she looked at Jamie.

"Oh...whatever. Let's go Morgan, we've got a lot to do"

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Jamie, still in state of shock, followed her with a stupid smile on his face. Jude waited for the girl to leave to say something.

"We've got a lot to do too Kat. We're going to party tonight!" she said, completely excited. Kat looked at her in shock.

"What?!"

Jude smiled as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"Let's go!"

They both walked out of the kitchen as the same time that a very angry Karma walked inside, with something that looked like a sweater on her hands.

"Mason!!" she screamed hysterically. Immediately the butler walked inside the kitchen, looking at her serious.

"Please, moderate your tone of voice. The Lords are in the house!" he scolded the maid, but she just ignored him.

"I don't care...look at this Morgan!" she passed him the piece of cloth that now was in shreds "All my clothes are ruined!"

"That's horrible" Mason said, looking at the former sweater.

'I want a responsible for what happened to my clothes...now!"

* * *

Tommy was straightening himself in front of the hall mirror. Suddenly he saw his father on the reflection.

"Good night dad" he said serious as he walked away, but Stuart stopped him.

"I need to talk to you" he asked, bitterly.

Tommy thought it couldn't be weirder. His father never talked to him, never.

"Tell me" he said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I need you to do me a favor. We can get juicy capital gains for the company if you do, and it's not hard to do"

Tommy hesitated for a moment. His father hated to see him working at the company and now he was asking him a favor?

"Ok, what do I've got to do?"

Stuart looked around to make sure that no one was listening to them. then he looked at Tommy and took a deep breath.

"Marry my friend's daughter" he said as fast as he could, but with a grave and determined tone.

Tommy stayed silent for a moment.

"Now you? ...and I thought I had enough with mom trying to marry me to her friend"

"This is completely different Thomas" his father spotted bitterly.

"No, it's not...dad, I'm not marrying that girl...I don't even know her!"

"But you'll have plenty of time to know her"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Thomas Quincy you're marrying her! That's my last word!"

Tommy looked at his father and then turned around, walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Stuart half screamed.

Tommy stopped and took a deep breath. Why everybody wanted him to get married?

"Bobby and I are going out...bye dad"

And before Stuart could say something, Tommy walked out of the house.

* * *

At "Bulls' club", some kind of bar with Mexican music where most of normal people in town went to spend a good time.

Jude and Kat walked in, completely stunning. Jude had her hair completely curled, her face full of make up and wearing just a white tank top, a short skirt and pink cowboy-style hat and boots. Kat seemed to be pretty uncomfortable with her own outfit, a brown and white strapped blouse and a white short skirt. She looked around, totally puzzled.

"Ok we're here...now explain, why I am dressed like a whore?" she asked, looking at herself. Jude laughed as she hit her arm playfully.

"Ok I admit it, we look like whores with Karma's rags on...but it was necessary. This is the only way the guards would allow us to get inside...Did it worth it or not?" she winked at her friend as she pointed at the dance floor.

"Yes it was...this place is amazing, but tell me...how did you know about this place? For what I know, you've been in this town the same times I've been in Disney"

"My friends, the ones I played football with this afternoon told me about it. They said it was the best place ever...and they were right" Jude started to move to the rhythm of the music, but Kat didn't seem to be convinced at all.

"And what about sister Cheeks? If she finds out we used the permission she got for us to stay at the orphanage to come here, she will kill us! Or worse, she can ask the father to excommunicate us!"

"Look, I know her since I was a baby...believe me; she won't wake up even if a truck runs over her" Jude affirmed, still laughing "you just relax and savor. That's what sister Cheeks says when my dad catches her eating his chocolates, but it's the same thing I think..."

"Ok, I'll trust you...but what do we do now? Wait until a man asks us to dance?"

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Men? Please Kat, where we're going, we don't need roads" she winked at Kat again.

"What?" Kat asked, not understanding a work.

But Jude didn't respond, she grabbed Kat's hand and they both walked to the dance floor to spin around.

Two seconds later a pair of handsome men stepped into the club.

"What kind of place is this and what are we doing here?" Tommy Quincy asked, looking around with a strange expression on his face.

"We're here to have fun and I heard this place was great...one of the workers told me to come" Kwest responded as he moved his arms and shoulders, following the music.

"Why it doesn't surprise me..." Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Tommy, stop with your stupid stereotypes and have some fun"

They walked among the crowd and suddenly a girl barged into him. She looked at him with a beautiful smile.

"Hey dude, if you're not dancing, then move ok?" she laughed, but she could barely see his face. Tommy was about to tell her something, but her friend took her hand and they both walked away, laughing hysterically

"Hey Tommy, if you didn't like the place we can leave..."

"No, let's stay for a while..." Tommy said, looking at the girl who walked away with her friend.

Of course he didn't recognize Charlie...

Kat pulled Jude as she walked as fast as she could. She was completely pale and looked around frenetically. Jude pulled away from her and waited for her to explain.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of here" Kat said, looking over Jude's shoulder "Jude, I knew this wasn't a good idea...the man you barged into is the mister!" she said, totally desperate.

"Stuart Quincy?"

"No! The other Mister ...I mean, his son! Thomas Quincy! If he sees me here, I'm done"

Jude laughed and tried to calm her friend.

"I don't think he recognized you, Kat...I couldn't see his face, so why you think he saw yours?"

Kat expression changed suddenly.

"Because he's looking at us and now he's coming...Jude, I'm leaving!" she run away and Jude didn't have time to react because before she could move someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, faking a smile.

"Do you wanna dance with me?"

Jude opened her eyes wide when she looked at the man and realized it wasn't Kat's boss. it was the boss of the workers, the same braggat she had hit that afternoon.

"What are you doing here? You want another kick or..?" she said, defending herself, but the man ignored her. Actually, he seemed to be mesmerized by the look.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I needed to tell you how beautiful you're...beautiful like a flower in the middle of the desert..."

"Thanks for the sweetness...but I'm diabetic" Jude interrupted him bitterly and, taking advantage of his shock she smiled once again and ran away, walking out of the place.

"What? ...wait!" Tommy said, but it was unsuccessful. So he stayed there, not knowing what to do. It was the first time a girl treated him like that. Well, actually it was the second third time that day.

Kwest joined him, smirking.

"First Charlie and now this one" Kwest patted his friend's back as he shook his head, half laughing "Turned down by two women the same day? Something wrong is going on with you Tommy"


	6. Twists of fate

* * *

Twists of fate

The next morning, the Quincy family was having breakfast with their new guest, Don Harrison.

"So this is the friend you always talk about..." Victoria looked at Don sideways as she waited for Karma to pour some coffee on her cup.

Don nodded silently as he looked at the clock on the wall. His daughter should've been there already. He looked away from the clock to Tommy, who seemed to be thinking about something important because his look was lost in his plate.

"Thomas seems to have a problem" he commented, causing Tommy to come back to reality and look at him.

He obviously had a problem. "Charlie" and the girl of the bar were his problem.

"It's nothing Mr. Harrison...just nothing"

"I hope that "nothing" doesn't involve a skirt, Tommy...I told you that you're not marrying anyone but Portia" Victoria affirmed determined, looking at his son and waiting for him to say something.

"Mom please! Stop pushing Tom..."Sadie said as she grabbed her brother's hand and smiled at him. Tommy smiled back, appreciating his sister's intervention.

He stood up and looked at his father.

"Dad, we've got a meeting at midday...see you there"

Stuart didn't even bother to look away from his plate of fruit.

"Whatever"

Tommy sighed and say goodbye to everyone before he walked out of the dinning room. In the right second he shut the door; a very happy Jude walked inside and hugged her father as she kissed his cheek.

"How is the most precious father in the world?!" she half screamed as she kissed him again. Don smiled at her and kissed her back as he tapped her hair.

"Well, we'll have to ask him..." he said, causing Jude to laugh.

"That's why I love you so much!"

Don looked away from Jude to Sister Caroline, who was looking hatefully at Stuart.

"How was everything, Sister Caroline? Did you have the chance to share with your old friends?" Don asked politely.

Sister Cheeks simply nodded, still looking at Stuart.

"It was a reminiscing of all the years I spent there..."

"That's great Sister Che...Caroline" Don looked at her daughter and smiled "Jude, why don't you say hi to the Quincys?"

Jude crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at all the people on the table. There was Stuart Quincy, who looked at her in a strange way, just like the day before. Next to him was the blonde girl he had meet, the one who called Jamie "Morgan". And, at the end of the table was a blonde, beautiful woman, who Jude supposed was Mrs. Quincy. In front of her and next to her father was a tall, black haired man, with a hateful look in his eyes.

"Because I don't have to, do I? the Mister looks at me like I was a terrorist, his wife is probably thinking a way to burn down my clothes and the blonde chick is not my favorite person" then she looked at the man sitting next to his father "you...I like you so far, so good morning"

She hit his head playfully, causing Liam to choke with his food. Of course nobody say anything about it. She looked away from Lian to Karma, who was standing there, looking at her in disbelief.

"Good morning Karma! ...you look sad...is something wrong with your wardrobe?" she said as innocent as she could, but smirking "because sometimes there are monsters, or dogs inside the closet...and you know what happens when you mess with a dog"

Karma opened her eyes wide, realizing that Jude was the responsible for what had happened to her clothes. Unable to say anything against her boss' guest, she walked away, clenching her fists. Jude laughed, of course nobody understood why.

Don cleared her throat to catch her daughter's attention again.

"This is Liam Spiederman, Stuart wife's brother" Don said, pointing at the black haired man. Don looked at Victoria and Sadie and smiled "this is my daughter, Jude Harrison"

Jude stuck her tongue out, but looked away and tried to seem as innocent as possible when his father looked at her.  
Victoria looked at her up and down with an expression of disgust on her face, just as Sadie.

"Welcome to the Quincy mansion, Jude" Victoria said forcefully as she stood up. "If you don't mind, I've got to go"

Jude shrugged her shoulders and Victoria simply gave her a nasty look and walked away, murmuring things like "terrifying" and "unbelievable"

"Jude, why don't you sit with us to have breakfast" Stuart offered her, with a warm smile. Jude hesitated for a moment, but then shook her head.

"No thanks. I had breakfast at the kitchen with Kat and now I'm getting late for something"

"For what, Jude?"

"Happens that Jude got a job at the orphanage. She bugged the father until he told her she could be the kid's monitor or something like that"

"I'm gonna be their football teacher!" Jude said proudly.

"But if you don't need to work! You got all your daddy's money, am I wrong?" Sadie interrupted them suddenly, looking at Jude in disbelief.

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Let me try to explain it so you can understand" Jude thought for a moment "shopping, the gym and get a good tan are not in my dictionary, and, dislike you, I can't stay in a house a whole day waiting for my dad to give me money. So I work"

"Woah, Congratulations Jude!...you're a special girl...something that my son Tommy would appreciate" Stuart said, smirking at Jude and then looking at Don.

"Yeah, that and the bruises when she gets mad" Sadie said sarcastically.

Jude faked a smiled for Sadie and then turned around, but her father grabbed her hand.

"I left a box over your bed, princess" he said distractedly, but there was a strange undertone in his voice.

"You know I hate when you buy things for me..."

"It's a dress. I want you to wear it tonight, at the party" he said as fast as he could.

"What party?" Jude asked immediately, completely puzzled.

Don was about to answer, but Stuart cleared his throat and said.

"I'm throwing a party to celebrate that my friend is back and that Sadie came back from France"  
Jude looked at Stuart and then at her father. She rested a hand on her hip and touched her father's shoulder with the other.

"Dad. Two things" she said, determined, as she used to be "I'm not wearing that and I'm not going to that party!"

She stormed out of the dinning room, but before anyone could react, she walked inside again and pointed at Mr. Quincy "by the way...that tie makes you look like a clown"

Sister Cheeks, Sadie and Don made a big effort to hold their laughs as Stuart stood up, trying to take his tie off.

"She's an angel, isn't she?" sister Cheeks said, smiling.

* * *

  
"I thought you had left" Victoria said when she saw her husband getting inside the room. He went towards the mirror and took off his tie.

"I thought that was my dream...anyways, it's good to know we both want the same, beloved wife" he said smiling as he tput on another tie "I wanted to change my tie. Jude said I looked like a clown with this one on"

He smiled, honestly for the first time in years. That girl was a spark of light, he thought, just as...suddenly, he was serious again.

"I can't believe we're lodging that brat...did you see her? She's a strange mix of homeless and rude...disgusting, if you ask me. The exact opposite to our beloved daughter, Sadie" Victoria commented as she walked towards the closet to pick some clothes.

There was an uncomfortable silent.

"It's funny" Stuart suddenly said.

"What's funny?" Victoria turned around to face her husband. When he said something was funny, it usually wasn't for her.

"The way you talk about your soon to be daughter in law" he said, half laughing.

Victoria immediately turned pale and opened her eyes wide.

"WHAT!?"

"What you heard...your son is marrying her" Stuart said, determined as she straightened his tie.

"You can't be serious"

"I'm being more serious than ever Victoria. Thomas will marry that girl"

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Please, you can't call that a girl...it's just a vain attempt of it!"

"Victoria, the fact that she's not like Sadie or her friend doesn't mean she's not feminine...she's just, different, that's all. Actually, I love the way she talks, and always with the truth. Thomas is getting a good one, you can't complain" he smirked "and besides, we're getting Don's money for it"

"You can't marry my son with that thing we don't even know if it's a girl...I won't allow it!"

He opened the door and, ignoring his wife threat, walked out of their room and shut the door behind him.

"We'll see my beloved wife, we'll see" he murmured, smirking, as he walked downstairs to go to work.

* * *

That night, at the party.

Jude didn't know a thing about important people in that town, but she could tell that everybody was there that night. It was by far, the fanciest party Jude had been, ever. She was at the bottom of the stairs, wearing pants and a black shirt, her hair always tied up and covered by a jockey.

"When dad talked about this town, he never mentioned a party" Jude said serious as she looked at Sister Cheeks, who was eating as much canapés as she could put inside her mouth.

Suddenly her father, who was wearing a black tuxedo walked towards her.

"Jude, why aren't you wearing the dress I bought for you?"

"I said that I wasn't wearing that dress" Jude simply said, crossing her arms over her chest

"But Jude..."

"No buts...if you don't like me, then I'm going to my room" she looked around, realizing that everybody was looking at her. Her father grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't!...I need to talk to you about something very important, princess"

At the same time, Stuart and Tommy walked down the stairs as their talked.

"Thomas, be nice to the girl...remember that she'll be your wife" Stuart said, looking at Tommy sideways. He didn't trust him, but he was the only chance he had to get the Harrisons money.

"Dad, stop saying that...I'm not marrying her even if she's miss Hawaiian Tropic or..." suddenly someone barged into him.

Two times in less than 24 hours, he thought as he backed off to see the face of the person. His heart started beating faster and her hands got sweaty. She looked back at him in disbelief. Both looked at each other intently and screamed at the same time

"YOU!!"


	7. Such a small world

Such a small world

"What the hell are you doing here?" they both screamed at the same time, looking at the other with hate.

Don and Stuart looked at them, totally puzzled. Sister Cheeks walked towards Jude with a worried expression on her face.

"See Jude?! I bet you left him sterile after the kick you gave him! Now we're in trouble!"

"Shut your friend up please and tell me what you are doing at my house!"

Jude laughed sarcastically. All the people were listening to them as they argued.

"Your house?!"

"Yes, my house...happens that I'm Thomas Quincy, the son of the owner of this house!"

"Well happens too that I'm Jude Harrison, the daughter of the best friend of the owner of this house!"

"Really?" Tommy seemed to be in shock "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Duh, because I didn't know! C'mon, I've been living here for two days and I never saw you!" She rested her hands on her hips and opened her eyes wide, like she was realizing of something "of course! you were outside bugging a girl or ill-treating your workers!"

"What? I don't do that...you're the one who likes to hit and wet and insult people who didn't do anything to you!"

Jude was totally red and clenching her fist, ready to hit him, but suddenly Stuart stood in the middle of them and looked at her and then at him.

"Sorry to interrupt such a lively conversation, but...did you know each other?"

Jude as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from Tommy and his father.

"Are you asking me if I knew this stupid braggart? Yeah, I've seen him a couple of times" she said, not giving it much importance.

Tommy crossed his hands over his chest too.

"I knew her too, dad. It's impossible not to recognize such a bad mannered, unfeminine and aggressive girl...if I can call you a girl, Charlie"

Jude clenched her fist and gave him an aggressive look.

"Charlie my ass!"

Jude pounced on him and tried to hit him, but sister Cheeks grabbed her by the waist and kept her away from Tommy as she waved her fist on the air, trying to reach for Tommy. He backed off, totally scared.

"C'mon ken, come here and repeat what you've just said" Jude provoked him, showing him her fists.

That was the first moment she saw her. Black, tall and beautiful, a elegant woman who was wearing an amazing strapless white dress walked towards Tommy and rounded her arms around his.

"Tommy, please tell me you don't know this girl. How could you possibly know someone like her?" she said disparagingly, looking at Jude up and down.

Jude was about to say something, but suddenly she felt her father's hand over her shoulder.

"Jude, we need to talk...let's go to my room" he said serious.

Jude had never seen him more serious than now and for the first time in her life, she obeyed her father.

"Wait Mr. Harrison...your daughter and I need to talk" Tommy said as he pulled away from the black woman's grip and tried to grab Jude's arm, but she backed off instantly as she looked at him hatefully.

"Ok dad, let's go"

She followed her father and sister Cheeks upstairs, never leaving Tommy's eyes.

The room stayed in complete silence as Tommy looked as Jude disappeared of his sight.

"I told you. lodge that brat was a mistake" Victoria whispered to her husband.

Stuart turned around to face his son.

"Remember what we talked about Thomas...you better don't mess it up" he said before he walked out of the room.

Tommy stood there, not knowing what to say but strangely, with his heart beating faster than usual.

* * *

Upstairs.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm not marrying that stupid braggart!" Jude screamed across the room immediately after her father told her the news. Sister Cheeks got incredibly pale and stayed there, frozen and speechless.

"It's the best for you, Jude. You need a man to chance that , and he's my best friend's son"

"But you don't know him. He's arrogant and stupid and...And...No!, I', not even talking to him!"

Jude crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the bed, completely annoyed. Don looked at her and smiled weakly as he sat next to her.

"You look just like your mother when you get mad" he said as he kissed her daughter's cheek.

Jude smiled at him warmly.

"Dad, you can't do this to me, please. We're in the 21st century please!"

"Jude, I'm not forcing you to marry him...let's make a deal. You will know him, treat him and do whatever I say..."

"I'm not getting..." Jude started but her father put his index finger over her mouth.

"Let me finish. You'll do it and if, after six months, you don't want to marry him, we'll come back to Mexico"

"Really?!" Jude stood up and smiled happily.

Don nodded as he kissed his daughter's hands. Jude's smile faded as she remembered what she had to do to get what she wanted. She sat down again and thought for a moment.

"Okay dad, we'll play your game, but I warn you, if you think I'm gonna fall in love with the gel boy, you're wrong"

"NO!" Sister Cheeks suddenly screamed, finally able to talk.

Jude and Don looked at her completely puzzled. Sister Cheeks looked back at them with a scared expression, but before they could ask her what was wrong, she ran out of the room.

After a few minutes, Jude and her father walked out of the room.

"I'll go back to the party...are you going with me?" he asked her, waiting for her to say yes.

But Jude limited herself to shake her head

"No dad, I'm tired...I'll go to sleep"

Don nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good night my princess" he said, whispering.

"Good night daddy" she whispered back as he walked towards the stairs.

Jude turned around and started to walk towards her room, but suddenly Tommy appeared mysteriously in front of her, holding a red rose on his hand and looking at her with a beautiful smile on his face.

"I supposed you hate flowers, but this is all I've got to say I'm sorry" he said honestly as he handed her the rose. Jude stood there, looking at him in state of shock as she took the flower.

"Truce?" Tommy said, smirking.

Jude couldn't help but smile back. It was strange how this man, stupid as he was, made her feel in home again.

"What do you want?" she said, defending herself as her smile faded.

Tommy looked into her eyes and realized of how beautiful they were as he grabbed her elbows.

"I don't know" he whispered with a husky voice.

He leaned for a kiss and she didn't move when his lips brushed hers.

"Tommy!" a female voice yelled, causing Tommy and Jude to pull away as they had just been electrified by the other.

Tommy looked at the black woman from downstairs and Jude looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, I'll go before this girl's looks kill me. Goodnight Tommy" she said as fast as she could before she ran out of the scene, leaving Tommy and the beautiful girl alone

"What were you doing with that pey" She asked, looking at him hatefully.

Tommy looked away as he cleared his throat.

"Nothing...we were just talking" he lied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Of course, the woman didn't believe a word.

"Your mom told me that your father wants you to marry her" she commented, still waiting for him to say something. But Tommy opened his eyes wide and acted surprised.

"Really? I didn't know that"

She took a deep breath and stayed silent for a while.

"I love you Tommy. And you're hurting me with this whole situation. I don't deserve this"

Tommy finally looked at her, this time serious.

"Portia please, we're technically nothing. We just had a good time and I admit it, I like you" He paused for a moment "But I'm not marrying you or anyone"

Portia was ready to protest, but Kwest interrupted her.

"Hey man..." he said as he joined them, smiling as always.

Portia looked at him and rolled his eyes. As fast as she could, she gave Tommy a peck on the lips and looked at him, smiling.

"I gotta go" she walked away but turned around at the end of the hall "Call me, Tommy"

Tommy nodded.

"I'll do it" he affirmed as Portia turned around again and walked towards the stairs, when he finally sighed and added with a smirk "someday"

Kwest laughed

"It seems that your luck is back" he said as he hit him playfully on the arm.

Tommy looked at him serious.

"Yeah sure...then tell me why Charlie is living in my house?"

Kwest looked at him, totally puzzled

"Charlie? Who's Charlie...oh! ...Charlie!" He finally screamed, in state of shock.

"Yes, she's my father best friend's daughter" Tommy informed him.

He stayed silent for a few second before he said.

"I can't believe it"

"Me neither. I can't believe what's happening to me" he said, as he sighed.

Kwest stared at him curiously.

"Why?"

Tommy hesitated for a moment, but then looked at his friend.

"Because she's not the type of girl I used to like" he confessed, in a whisper

"Wait...you like Charlie?" Kwest whispered back, half laughing.

"I know I know...She's rude and insolent and aggressive...but I can't stop thinking about her"

Kwest laughed as he shook his head.

"Man, you've got a problem"

* * *

Sister Cheeks stormed into Stuart studio, where he was reading a book.

"Stuart, you have to stop this! Jude and Tommy...they cannot get married!" she screamed, causing Stuart to jump off his seat.

He stood up and walked towards her, completely puzzled.

"What?"

"Please, for the first time in your life, listen to me..."

He looked at him with resentment.

"Why? You never listened to me when I asked you, when I pleaded you to tell me where Yvette was" he said bitterly as he sat down again.

"Please, that happened eighteen years ago and she was my sister, I had to protect her" Sister Cheeks defended herself, but her expression of pain revealed what she was feeling on the inside. talking about her sister wasn't the happiest thing in the world for her, and less with the man who killed her.

"Was?..." Stuart said his voice breaking. He stood up again and walked towards the nun "Yvette died? What happened to her? What happened to my son? Please tell me!"

He took her by the arms and shook her, but she simply looked away.

"You should've worried about her and your son then, when you married someone else and broke my little sister's heart!" she pulled away from him "Of course, she was just a maid, poor and very far away from the high class lady you needed"

Stuart shook his head.

"I loved her! I loved Yvette with all my heart!" he screamed as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Sister Cheeks stayed silent for a while.

"I didn't come here to talk about the past" she finally said, breaking the silence "Please Stuart, stay away from Jude and keep your son away from her too" she pleaded, completely desperate.

Stuart looked at her and then looked away.

"I won't do it" he said, determined.

"You have to!" she demanded.

"I don't have a reason to" he replied, walking away from her.

"Of course you do!"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because they're siblings!"


	8. Truths and Lies

Truths and lies

Tommy Quincy stood up in front of the wooden door. He knocked twice and waited for an answer. He needed an answer. Something was happening to him and he didn't like it at all...he just needed to be the same man he was two days ago. He needed her. Before he could knock the door again, she opened it for him and looked at him up and down. Beautiful and sexy as always, covered just by a transparent silk robe, Portia Mills opened the door, smirking. There was no time to talk. Tommy grabbed her by the ways and kissed her lips desperately. Shutting the door behind him, he guided her towards the couch and laid her there.

"I knew you were coming...after what happened tonight..."

"No talk" he simply said as he kissed her again, this time aggressively.

He started kissing her neck as she moaned to his touch.

"Kiss me Charlie"

The words escaped from his mouth before he could control it. Portia opened her eyes wide and pulled away, totally shocked.

"Charlie?" she said in disbelief.

She stood up and walked away from Tommy, half serious, half laughing. Tommy stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I'm...I don't know what I was thinking of...c'mon Portia, come here..." Tommy said, extending his hand, but Portia just looked at him, smiling.

"Don't worry Tommy; you can be honest to me. If you tell me you have another tendency I'll understand" she said compressively

"What?" Tommy half screamed in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him, tapping his head.

"I've got some friends like you, delicate" she continued "But I never thought you could be...you know" she moved her hand in a very feminine way as she laughed "anyways, you want me to introduce them to you?"

"Please Portia!" Tommy stood up and looked at her, furious.

"Oh, sorry...you must be dating someone...Charlie was his name?" Portia asked innocently, but still laughing, then she added curious "Is he hot?"

Tommy walked towards her as he thought.

"Well, Charlie is...he's...look Portia, I'm a man and I like women!"

"What do you want me to think if you're kissing me and call me for some guy's name?" she said as if it was obvious.

Tommy thought. Why had he named Charlie when he was having a good time? She was rude and aggressive and so not his type. But still, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I was just thinking of...it doesn't matter" he finally decided not to say a word "Portia, I don't play for the other team, ok?"

Portia looked at him up and down as she sat on the couch again

"Then prove it" she hushed seductively.

Tommy hesitated. He wasn't sure if she was what he wanted now. No, she surely wasn't...but he needed her. Shaking his head he positioned himself on top of her and kissed her roughly as he took off his jacket.

After walking in circles for a few minutes, Stuart sat on the couch and stayed silent for a moment.

"How did this all happen?" was the first thing he asked, still in shock  
"How come my daughter ended up being my best friend's?"

Sister Cheeks was totally out of control. She promised her sister to keep the secret and now she was telling him, the man who killed her, the truth.

"First, don't call her your daughter because you don't have right, and second...I thank God everyday for putting Don in my sister's path. When you told her you were marrying that woman instead of her, she didn't know what to do. Pregnant and poor as the servant she was, she decided that the best for her and her baby was to leave"

"I never asked her to leave..." Stuart excused himself.

"I know. You were too coward to ask her" Sister Caroline spotted bitterly "the day of your wedding, she left the house and nobody knew her whereabouts for months...not even I did. But she was better than ever with Don, the only man who really loved her"

Stuart covered his face with both hands and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Sister Cheeks laughed sarcastically at Stuart's question.

"Because he didn't know you were the father of Yvette's baby! Don't make me remind you how ashamed you were of her! You never told anyone about my sister, not even to your best friend!" she tried to catch her breath as she looked at Stuart hatefully and wiped the tears off of her face "What Don never told you either was that he loved her too, in secret. That's why he didn't doubt even a second about asking her to marry him when she told him she was pregnant. He never asked her who was the father and looked after her with love" her voice broke as she remembered something "Until she died"

A single tear rolled down Stuart's cheek as he heard those words. They both stayed in silent for a while, until sister Cheeks sat next to Stuart and looked at him.

"Yvette died of pain because you left her...she just waited until her baby was born to die, because she loved Jude more than anything. Just as Don does"

"Jude...my daughter..." "You have to keep it as a secret Caroline...you can tell anyone! This is gonna ruin my career!"

Sister Cheeks rolled her eyes. He was still the same coward, she thought. After all these years, all he cared about was his money and his reputation.

"I won't say anything because I don't want Jude and Don to get hurt" she finally said as she stood up "but you have to promise me that you will keep your son away from Jude"

"Now more than ever I gonna force him to marry her" Stuart finally said, determined "She's gonna stay here and I'll protect her"

"You're insane! Don't you realize that they can't be together?! They're siblings!"

"No, they are not Caroline" "Thomas is not my son. Actually, he's the reason why I married Victoria.

"Her father offered mine a lot of money if I married her and gave my last name to her three years old bastard kid"

"And of course you couldn't say no to that offer. There was money in the middle"

"I had to save my dad's company...we were broke Caroline"

"I don't care...as you didn't care about Yvette and Jude in all these years"

Saying this, Sister Cheeks walked out of the room, leaving a destroyed Stuart there. He cried for hours until he fell asleep on the couch, remembering the only woman he had loved.

Jude woke up earlier than usual, with a scared expression on her face. She had been dreaming about someone she shouldn't be dreaming about. Things got worse when she got up and saw the rose over the nightstand table. The rose he gave her. What was wrong with her? ...she wasn't the type of girl who...no, it was ridiculous.

Before she could control her hands she took the rose and looked at it, smelling his cologne in every petal.

"Hi!" the scream of Kat caused her to jump and throw the rose across the room. Unfortunately Kat saw the rose and picked it up of the floor. She looked at Jude, smirking

"What were you doing with this rose?"

Jude looked away from her, completely red.

"I was just...I...I like flowers, that's all!" she excused herself, totally embarrassed.

But Kat didn't buy a word...she walked towards her and held the flower over the trash can.

"Then I suppose I can just drop it..."

Jude immediately ran towards Kat and took the flower away from her. Kat laughed.

"Who gave it to you? ...was it Mr. Thomas?" She asked curiously as she looked at Jude thoroughly "Because I know what happened downstairs..."

Jude looked away from her friend and hesitated for a moment

"Yes, he gave it to me..." she finally admitted "but it doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole and a braggart!"

"You knew him?" Kat asked, totally confused but delighted at the same time.

"Yes...I kinda wetted him and hit his private parts before I knew he was my dad friend's son" Jude said as if it was normal.

Kat dropped her jaw and opened her eyes wide.

"You did what!?"

Jude laughed.

"He deserved it! He mistreated his workers and called me Charlie and dared to kiss me against my own will!"

"Sorry...WHAT!?"

Jude rolled her eyes and prepared herself to tell her friend the whole story of how she had met Tommy Quincy.

Kwest walked through the hall as he waited for Tommy to come downstairs. Suddenly he saw Sadie coming from the kitchen. He immediately smiled stupidly.

"Hi Sadie...how are you?"

Sadie looked at him distractedly as she walked towards the stairs.

"Good morning Kwest"

Kwest walked towards her, the stupid smile never leaving his face.

"I've waited for you to come back all these months. You're so beautiful..."

Sadie rolled her eyes as she walked away from him.

"Yes, I'm beautiful and I don't need you to remind it to me. Do you still have that freak obsession with me?"

"It's not an obsession...I love you Sadie, and I could die for you"

Sadie looked at him up and down.

"Could you go and die somewhere else?"

Their little conversation was interrupted by the screams of Sadie's mother, who walked downstairs, following her husband.

"It's ridiculous Stuart! The fact that you and I didn't have the chance to be happy doesn't mean that our son has to marry that!"

Stuart straightened his coat, completely ignoring his wife for a moment.

"I don't care what you say. And don't call Jude "that"...because she's better than you and than most of the women in this world!"

Victoria laughed sarcastically.

"Please, the girl is a disaster! ...she will never be what my son needs!"

Stuart cleared his throat and looked at his wife serious.

"Jude is gonna stay here. She will marry your son and she'll be part of this family, as it has to be!" He screamed, determined. But Victoria was far from giving in.

""She" is not how I'd describe her" Sadie had to hold at laugh when she heard her mother "the brat doesn't talk or eat or walk properly..."

"Nothing that my mother can't fix" Stuart affirmed, completely convinced.

"Your mother?! Please, she doesn't come out of her room since I arrived to this house!"

Stuart took a deep breath and looked at his wife for a brief moment before he walked upstairs. Completely puzzled, Victoria followed until he got to the door of Jude's room. In the exact moment he knocked the door Jude walked out, fully dressed as she used to.

"What's up mister?" Jude asked as she looked at him, curious

Without saying a word, Stuart grabbed her hand and dragged her to the next door.

"What?! Wait!!"

But before she could pull away from Stuart, he opened the door and an old lady with a pair of beautiful blue eyes looked at them , surprised. She was elegant and beautiful; Jude thought when she saw her walking towards her. The blonde hair made her look younger and the way she walked caused something strange in Jude. For the first time, she was scared.

"Good morning mother" Stuart said, looking down. Jude noticed that she wasn't the only one who was scared.

"I've told you to knock the door before you walk in..." the lady started, but closed her mouth in the moment she saw Jude. Her expression changed by complete in that moment.

"What's up Grandma" Jude said, shyly.

The woman opened her eyes wide as she looked away from Jude to her son.

"Oh...and who's this boy?" she asked as she looked at Jude warmly.

Jude looked back at her, completely furious.

"Boy my ass grandma!"

The lady covered her mouth with both hands and looked at Jude with horror.


	9. Grandmas, dresses and kisses

Grandmas, dresses and kisses

The blue crystalline eyes of the woman scanned Jude as if she was a singular and extraordinary piece of art. Without hesitating, she walked towards the young girl in front of her and smiled.

"Yvette…" the woman murmured as she smiled weakly. Then she shook her head and her smile faded, though she still seemed to be fascinated by the sigh in front of her.

"Mother, this is Jude Harrison, the daughter of my best friend Don, remember?" he said bitterly as he looked at Jude. She really looked a lot like her mother, he thought.

The woman nodded, but her eyes never left Jude. Jude looked back at her, completely puzzled. Why everybody in that house looked at her as if she was a bug?

Stuart cleared his throat as he looked at his wife sideways.

"Jude will become Tommy's wife one day, mother" He said as if the subject was settled.

Jude, Mrs. Quincy and the old lady looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not…" Jude started, but then she remembered the talk with her father and shut her mouth.

If she was a good girl and obeyed, they would come back to Mexico in six months, on time for the school's football competition. So she bitted her tongue and stayed there as the woman looked at her again, this time with more attention.

"Will you marry my grandson with this?" she said disparagingly, but at the same time looking at Jude in a strange way, about to laugh.

Jude looked at her and clenched her fists.

"Hey! Don't you think that because you're a grandma I won't give you a taste of my fist"

The woman looked at her and, contrary to what everyone thought, she laughed honestly for the first time in years.

"This has to be a joke…" she said, between laughs. Stuart looked at his mother in disbelief, just as Victoria. "I must suppose that you want me to refine this kid before she marries Tommy"

"Refine me? Am I a puddle or what?"

This time, the old lady laughed even harder. Jude looked at her totally puzzled.

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell you, Stuart! The girl is not a puddle…she's not as easy to refine as a dog"

"Okay, you asked for it, mistress" Jude said as she jumped on Victoria, but before she could touch the woman, Stuart pulled her back.

Again, the old lady laughed as she looked at Jude, delighted.

"I will have such a hard work with this child" she said as she rolled her eyes and stared at Jude. She walked towards her, still smiling "I'm Rebecca, Grand-mère Rebecca"

Jude rolled up her sleeves and rubbed her hands before she extended her hand, waiting for the lady to shake it.

"Then give me five, Mrs. Rebecca" Jude smiled warmly at the lady and she couldn't help but smile too and shake the girl's hand.

"I can't believe it" Victoria whispered as she stormed out of the room, completely angry.

Rebecca smirked as her daughter in law walked out of the room and then looked back at Jude.

"Stuart, call Mason. Tell him to buy a dress, shoes and tights" she looked at Jude's face "and one or two tweezers wouldn't hurt"

Jude looked at the woman in state of shock.

"I'm not wearing a dress grandma!"

"Oh yes, you are"

* * *

Minutes later, Jude looked at herself in the mirror. Her boy clothes had been replaced by a beautiful pink dress and shoes and the tweezers had been used in her face with no mercy.  
"Look mistress…"

"Lady, no mistress"

"Ok, look mistress lady…If you wanna refine me, it's ok, I can deal with that…but dress me like I was your doll??…"

"I don't have to give you explanations, bad mannered brat! ...now get out of my room, and come just when I call you"

Jude clenched her fists, but didn't do anything. She simply took a deep breath and stormed out of the room, grumbling and rubbing her eyebrows with an expression of pain. Once she walked through the hall and was about to get to her bedroom, she couldn't take it anymore and completely angry hit the wall and growled.

"What's wrong Charlie?" a male voice asked. She turned around to meet Tommy's eyes watching her.

"Nothing" she said, avoiding his eyes as she headed towards her bedroom again. But Tommy grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"You're crying Jude" he said, looking into her sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly he started to feel that fluttering in his stomach again. The feeling hasn't gone. "Tell me, what did you do now?

"I didn't do anything!. It's just that…everybody's against me! What did I do?"

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, but if you never do anything to anyone! ...you're an angel!" Tommy said sarcastically as he got closer to her, smiling.

He looked into her eyes and without even thinking about it and as he got lost in her eyes, he pinned her against the wall as he caressed her cheek.

"An angel…" he murmured and claimed her lips as his in a tender kiss, short kiss, but still so different from the kisses he shared with Portia. Jude just stood there, not responding the kiss but not pulling away either. Once they separated, Tommy looked at her, opening her eyes wide

"What are you looking at me with those scared eyes?" Jude asked, curious.

Tommy stayed silent for a moment as he caressed her cheek.

"No, I'm not looking at you with scared eyes…I'm just…surprised"

"Surprised because of what?"

Tommy stared at her for a moment and then cracked up.

"Because you don't know how to kiss" he said between laughs.

Jude looked at him, completely embarrassed and furious.

"What?"

"I knew it from the first time I kissed you" he said, still laughing. Then he smirked "And that means just one thing"

"What thing?" Jude asked, still furious but curious at the same time.

Tommy smiled proud of himself.

"That I was the first one" he affirmed.

Jude opened her mouth and looked at him in disbelief.

"The first one? The first asshole! ...for your information, the first one in my life will be the man who says "I do" in front of my buddy"  
Tommy rolled his eyes

"I'm the first man who kissed you…and now I wanna be your teacher" he pinned her against the wall and kissed her again, this time passionately. Tommy was used to feel a response just as passionate, but with Jude was different. She was different. He pulled away and looked at her up and down.

"It's ok, but it can be better…you just need to practice" Once again, and before Jude could react, he kissed her. This time Jude responded the kiss, but suddenly she pulled him away.

"What the…"

"Am I imagining things, or you're pulling my leg?"

Tommy tried to look offended

"Not at all, I'm not pulling your leg…"

Jude thought for a moment.

"Ok, then come here…" she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him towards him to kiss him fully on the lips. Their mouth fitted perfectly, like they were mean to be like that, together. Bit by bit, Jude's response became more passionate, but at the end they kissed tenderly, looking into the other's eyes.

"And?" Tommy asked once they pulled away

"And what?"

"Did I do a good work as a teacher?"

Jude thought for a moment as she passed her thumb across her mouth and adopted her usual expression.

"To be honest…atrocious" she said, defending herself. "And you better stop doing that, ok? I don't like your dribble in my mouth"

Tommy stared at her in state of shock.

"You're telling me you didn't like my kisses?"

Jude smirked and looked at him despairingly.

"Not even a bit. Nil. Zero"

Before Tommy could say anything, the beautiful and wonderful Sadie Quincy walked towards them, with at least five bags in her hands.

"Tommy! I was looking for you…I needed someone to carry my bags, but you weren't here and my mom took Morgan with her"  
Jude rolled her eyes and didn't notice that Sadie was looking at her thoroughly.

"Finally you saw sense!" she said at Jude, totally delighted by the sigh "Congratulations for the person who did this miracle! I still thought you were a boy"

"Boy my ass!"

"Chill Sadie. Charlie is…"

"Charlie my ass!" Jude screamed, showing him her fists "and you bleached, stop looking at me…do I have something in the face or what?"

"You changed your clothes, but your mouth is still the same. As my mom says, you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear"

Tommy shook his head and tried to shut his sister up, but there was no chance to escape from Jude's anger anymore.

* * *

"Stuart told me that you will try to refine Jude. I just wanted to come and thank you, though I don't think you'll success" Don said to Rebecca. it was weird how uncomfortable he felt after he had considered her as a mother years ago.

"I've just met your daughter and I realized we've got a lot of work to do…but it's not impossible. Behind all that aggressiveness and unfeminine style, there's a beautiful lady waiting to come out"

"In my opinion, I believe that Jude killed that lady by hitting or suffocating her, but if Stuart thinks that it will help to Tommy's and Jude marriage…"

"I won't ask why you're trying to repeat the same mistake my husband made with Stuart, but I'll ask you to stay away from their lives. If they fall in love, which surely won't happen due to Tommy's lack of seriousness and Jude's strange tendency to threaten people, I want it to be natural, spontaneous and not because one of you intervened.

"I wouldn't do that to Jude. Never" Don said honestly.

Rebecca smiled as she nodded

"Thanks for protecting my daughter…"

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe this is the reason why I'm still alive..."

Don walked towards the door.

"I swear you won't regret this. Jude can seem rough, but she's more than that" Rebecca noticed the spark in his eyes as he talked about his daughter "She's caring and sensitive and loving..."

"Come here bleached! I'm gonna leave you bald!!" Jude scream interrupted Don's speech.

He just sighed and, getting redder than ever, walked out of the lady's room. She just stood there, thinking about the last events. Jude was a new person in her life, but her heart told her the exact opposite. She knew this girl, that was for sure.

* * *

"Get out of your hiding place, plastic doll…I'm gonna find you anyways…" Jude said in a sing sang voice as she walked through the house. Now she was in a part of the house she had never been before. There were three doors, one in each side of the hall and the other one at the end. Suddenly Jude forgot what she was doing and started to walk towards the door at the end of the hall. Completely hypnotized she kept walking until her hand reached for the door knob. Her heart started beating faster as she looked around and prepared herself to open the door. As silently and slow as she could, she opened the door. The room was almost completely dark, though it was midday. The curtains were closed and the room was colder than the rest of the house. As Jude walked inside, she saw a lot of canvas, paintings, paintbrushes and palettes everywhere. The floor was stained with pain of almost every color and there was a big painting of a naked woman without a face on the wall. Jude started to step back in intent to reach for the door again, but before she could do it she heard an strange sound and saw as something moved towards her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room??"


	10. Jealous much?

Jealous Much?

Jude backed off a little, but kept her eyes on the person in front of her. Sitting on a wheelchair, his legs covered by a black blanket, the hazel eyes boy gave her a nasty look, but his expression changed when he looked at her face. They were like that, looking at each other silently for a while before he abruptly looked away. His blonde hair covered his cheek and eyes.

"I'm…Jude Harrison, and I didn't mean to get in your room without permission" Jude said, apologizing as she walked towards the door.

"No!" the boy half screamed. Jude looked at him intently. He should be her age, but there was something in his eyes that made him look older and tired.

"Okay, I'll stay, but say something, because I get bored when people don't talk…maybe it's because of sister Cheeks, she's talking all the time and…"

"Could you stop? You're confusing me"

Jude smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry…hey, you haven't introduced yourself yet"

The boy looked down as he thought for a moment.

"I'm Vincent. Vincent Spiederman. My aunt is married to the owner of this house…"

"So the bitchy mistress is your aunt…" Jude commented distractedly as she looked at the paintings on the walls.

Vincent nodded as he smiled.

"You painted all these beautiful things?" she asked as she looked away from the naked girl to him.

"Yes. Years ago, when my life wasn't a mess, as you can see now"

He said as he looked around, plunged in a sad melancholy. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Of course your life is a mess…you don't let the Sun come in!"

"The sun? I don't see it since I got tied up to this thing"

Jude made a sound of disapproving as she opened the curtains, just a little. Then she walked around the desk as she picked the right words.

"Look Spied…I can call you Spied, can't I? ...okay, Spied, you're an asshole"

"Sorry, what?"

"And asshole. A complete jerk. I don't know what happened and what got you in that chair, but hey, it's not the end of the world. You're the same person, just a little smaller and instead of two legs now you got four…isn't that great?!"

Vincent looked at her and smiled. She was so innocent and so frank, so different from all the people he had met in his life.

"Look, tonight we're going to party….you wanna go?"

"We?"

"Me and Kat. She's the maid of the house, you surely know her"

"Actually no. I don't leave the room and Mason is the only one who's allowed to get in here"

Jude rolled her eyes and looked at him, amused.

"Oh. You're a pain in the ass Spied. But I'll change that. C'mon, come with us to the bar tonight. Maybe you find the perfect face for that stark naked girl" she said, pointing at the painting on the wall.

He looked down as he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood and I don't want to ruin your night. And besides, I think I already found the face I was looking for" He commented, looking up into her eyes.

Jude didn't understand the real meaning of Vincent's words and looked around again. A clock on the wall made her come back to reality.

"Oh crap! I gotta go! The guys must be waiting for me at the orphanage!"

She turned around and ran towards the door, but before she could open the door, someone else did. Tommy was now in front of her, looking at her completely puzzled.

"What the hell are you…"

"Get out of my way, asshole!" she yelled at him, angrily. Then she turned around to look at Vincent "I'll come to see you later, just if you want"

Vincent smiled as he nodded.

"Come every time you want...you're welcome here"

"Thanks Spied!" she walked towards him and gave him a kiss on his left cheek before she walked out of the room, giving a last nasty look at Tommy.

He looked at Jude walked away and then got inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Spied?" he said, frowning.

Vincent laughed again.

"It's okay…I like it"

There was something in his cousin's voice that disturbed him. A lot.

"Please cousin…why did you let her in?" he asked him with a reproaching tone, as if he had just stolen something from him.

"I didn't…but she's great. Is she staying here?"

Something inside Tommy made him want to jump over his cousin and kill him, in the most painful way. Why was he asking if Jude was staying? He didn't care…he couldn't care.

"Mmm…I don't know. I heard they're leaving in a few days" he said distractedly as he looked away, trying not to be too obvious.

The goofy smile disappeared from Vincent's face immediately.

"Oh"

Tommy cleared his throat.

"And where did she go?" he asked as if he didn't care at all.

Spied thought for a moment.

"I don't know…she said something about guys and an orphanage…"

Before Vincent could finish the sentence, Tommy stormed out of the room.

"Tommy, we're late…can you please…" Kwest told him when he saw his friend walking out of the house.

"Later Kwest" He said, determined as he looked for his car keys inside his pocket. "Now we're going to pay a visit to an orphanage"

* * *

"Ok. What the hell are we doing here?...wait, this was the place where we met Charlie. When she hit you…you know where"

Kwest pointed at the lower part of Tommy's body as he smirked. He gave his friend a deathly look before he walked towards the entrance of the orphanage. Before he knocked the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, but move that leg…yes, I love it!"

It was coming from the yard next to the orphanage, which was separated by a wall from the rest of the building. As the anger rose inside of him, he walked towards the yard just to find Jude, wearing man's clothes again and hugging a guy from behind. She took his hand and he looked into her eyes, both of them smiling.

"No!" Jude screamed, but she was still smiling.

That was enough for Tommy. Completely blinded by the situation, he jumped over the boy.

"Hey you! Take your hands off of her!!" he said as he took him by the shirt and hit his face as hard as he could. The guy fell on the floor, screaming in pain.

"What the…"

Tommy looked at his victim on the floor and smiled proud of himself as he raised his eyes to look at Jude. She was looking at him as if she was about to kill him. Instinctively, he backed off a little.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Jude rolled her eyes as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I was trying to teach him how to kick the ball and you come here to bug me?!" she screamed as she hit him across the face "You're worse than sister Cheeks!...come here Bryan, take my hand"

Tommy looked in shock as Jude helped the guy to stand up. The boy gave him a nasty look and walked away, with his hand over his face.

"I was just defending you!" Tommy defended himself.

Jude laughed as looked at him, totally angry.

"From what, stupid?! He's my pupil! I teach football here, asshole!"

Tommy was about to protest, but Jude's words made him shut his mouth. The silent was filled by Kwest laughs.

"Sorry, I didn't know…" he tried to apologize, but she interrupted him.

"And why did you have to know?"

"I…I…"

Jude took a deep breath

"Just stay away from me…it's already a torture see you at home"  
Giving him a last deathly stare, she walked away to join the other guys she was teaching.  
Tommy looked at she walked away, unable to speak.

"She hates you!" Kwest said, cracking up.

Tommy looked at him. No, that couldn't be true. Nobody hated him…there was not a woman on the face of earth that hated him.

"What? No! She's just hiding her feelings for me…" he said, trying to convince himself more than Kwest.

He laughed again.

"Tommy…that girl doesn't have feelings…I'm not even sure she has a soul"

They both looked as Jude hit a boy's head and screamed something. A smirk appeared across Tommy's face.

"You wanna bet?"

Kwest looked at him, opening his eyes wide.

"What?!"

"Charlie is dying for me, I'm sure of it…and I can show you…"

"How?"

"You know how I show you…"

Kwest gave his friend one of his "no way" looks.

"She's not gonna sleep with you…that's only a dream, Quincy"

"Ok…if you're afraid…"

"No, I'm not. Ok, let's bet…It won't be bad to have some extra money, after all" Kwest replied, confidently.

Tommy looked as Jude hit the ball and sent it right to the goal.

"I'll have her in my bed before you can say ´I lost my money´"

* * *

That night.

"Okay Jude, we dress like this one more time and I bet we'll be excommunicated"

"C'mon Kat! No one knows! Sister Cheeks thinks I'm sleeping in my bed and it's your free day, so…"  
"I don't know, Jude. I don't even know why I do everything you say"

"Because you know it's a good idea…c'mon, lets dance!" Jude took Kat's hand to drag her to the dance floor, but she stood there, completely pale.

"Now I'm done…the boss is here again!" she pointed at the table at the other side of the bar. She was right, Tommy and Kwest were there, drinking and laughing.

"I'm leaving"

"Please Kat! Tommy won't say a word…and if he does, I'll hit him so hard that the rest of his life he'll be known as the walking whistle"

Kat took a deep breath and nodded. Jude smiled and walked towards the dance floor, followed by Kat. Suddenly something blocked her way. She looked up to realize that the something was indeed someone. A male someone, wearing rags, with a big mane of black hair and a long beard. Jude backed off, but immediately felt her hands around her, pulling her closer to him. His eyes were so familiar, she thought.

"It's amazing…" he said amazed as he looked into her eyes.

Jude was totally paralyzed, just as Kat. In the right second she was about to scream she felt as someone dragged the ragged man away from him. She just stood there, looking as a man fought with the creepy guy. Her smile faded immediately when she realized that the man was Thomas Quincy.

"You fiancée is defending you from a psycho... That's so romantic!" Kat yelled as she looked as the two men hit the other. Tommy hit the guy's stomach and he hit Tommy back, with a disparaging smile on the face. Jude rolled her eyes.

"No when the psycho is winning"

There was a bunch of people around, cheering up the fight. Suddenly the ragged man hit Tommy on the face and he fell on the floor, unconscious. Before Jude could react, the creepy guy ran away, totally scared.

"What the hell was that?" Jude said, totally puzzled as she looked at Kat, who simply shrugged.

"Jude, what are we gonna do now?"

"Why?" Jude asked, as she kicked Tommy to wake him up.

"Well, Mr. Kwest is in the bathroom and Mr. Thomas is gonna wake up soon…"

Jude turned around and looked at her friend.

"Oh, I see your point. Kat, we have to think about this…" She stared back at Tommy and then at Kat.

"Yes, I know..."

Jude raised her hand on the air and smiled happily.

"I've got an idea!"

Kat looked at her, puzzled and motioned her to tell her the idea. Jude looked around and straightened her skirt.

"Run!"


End file.
